Old friends
by practicalamanda
Summary: memory brushes the same years, silently sharing the same fears...Deaf!Blaine. Little snippets of Kurt and Blaine growing up together.


**I've been having some pretty serious writer's block when it comes to _After Ellen_, so I decided to write a one shot to try and get the juices flowing a little.**

**This is for Separate Entity who had the 100th review on _After Ellen_, and prompted Kurt and Blaine's first kiss with fluff. I, as usual, have to go and make things complicated with significant AU, but I hope you enjoy anyway! **

**Signing is with ' and speaking is with ". Writing is in italics.**

0000000000

**The One Where They First Meet.**

When Kurt's Mom died, he didn't talk to anyone for two weeks. His little eight year old brain couldn't understand why grownups kept asking him if he wanted to talk. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to kick and scream and cry and beg whoever would listen to bring his Mommy back, but he knew it was no use, so instead he decided to stay silent. His dad had him staying with the old lady who lived next door while he was at work, and when it became apparent that he wasn't going to talk, she just brought him into the library at the beginning of each day and left him to his own devices while she read mystery novels.

On the third day one of the librarians came over to ask if he wanted to join in story hour. On the fourth day a few kids he recognized from the play ground came over to ask if he wanted to play board games. By the fifth day no one bothered to come over and try to talk to him.

But on the sixth day, however, a young boy, probably a year younger than Kurt came and sat down at the table across from him. He had a mop of unruly, curly brown hair, caramel colored eyes, and backpack that was nearly bigger than him. Kurt was ready with his sternest glare when the boy inevitably tried to talk to him, but it never happened. The boy simply sat down, opened up his book, and read quietly.

The same thing happened the next day and the next day and the next day, and finally Kurt snapped, "I'm not going to talk to you, you know," He huffed. The boy didn't even look up from his book. "I know what you're trying to do. The stupid talking doctor my dad's making me go to does the same thing. She just sits there and waits until I say something, but I'm never going to, so you might as well stop trying," he whisper-shouted (they were in a library after all) before slamming his _Highlights _magazine down on the table. He wasn't really reading it anyway.

The other boy didn't look up until he saw the magazine hit the table, and was surprised to see the angry look on the other boy's face. He simply shrugged, pointed to his ear, and shook his head.

This only made Kurt glare harder, "what, you want to play charades now? Don't you understand? I'm not talking to you," the irony of telling someone you weren't talking to them wasn't lost, even on Kurt's eight year old brain, but he was too frustrated to care.

The other boy shook his head and rummaged through his bag for a notebook and pen. He flipped to a page with something already written on it, slid it across the table, and pointed with his index finger.

_I don't hear. I'm deaf_. The page read in careful, grown up lettering that Kurt assumed meant it was written by one of his parents or a teacher. After a moment the boy flipped the page to another that read, _my name is Blaine._

Kurt finally looked up, his cheeks pinking slightly with shame. Even though he knew that the boy, _Blaine _he reminded himself, didn't know that Kurt had shouted at him, he felt bad for unleashing his ire on someone who didn't deserve it. He was about to open his mouth to apologize, but he remembered that Blaine wouldn't be able to hear him. Seemingly understanding Kurt's predicament, Blaine flipped to a blank page and shoved the pen and notebook over to Kurt.

_I know you didn't hear it, but I'm sorry for being mean before. I thought you were going to try and talk to me. I don't feel much like talking right now._ Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine was reading along as he wrote so he added. _My name is Kurt_.

Blaine took the note book back and scribbled down another note. His handwriting was more child like than the one Kurt had seen before, but it was better than most of his peers, probably from practice. _I __don't mind if you don't want to talk. I sat down next to you because you seemed quiet, and quiet people are easier._

Kurt wanted to ask Blaine exactly what he meant by easier, but he didn't think he knew him well enough for that. His mother used to tell him that he shouldn't ask questions he wasn't comfortable answering himself. His stomach dropped at the thought of his mother, and before he knew it he was grabbing the notebook to write a note in response.

_I used to talk more, but then my Mom died, and now I don't want to talk anymore._

Blaine took the pen and circled where Kurt had written "I'm sorry" earlier. When Kurt looked up again Blaine was making the sign for I'm sorry with his hand. Kurt had learned a few words in sign language in school the previous year and this was one he recognized. He had gotten sick of hearing those words over the last week, and even before when his mom has still been sick. They felt empty and they grated harshly on his ears, but for some reason seeing the sign didn't bother him. The way Blaine's tiny fist pressed to his heart and the earnestness in his eyes felt like the first sincere condolence that Kurt had ever received.

**The One With the New Name**

They fell into an easy friendship as children that age often do, and yet they had a bond that most young people never achieve. Kurt continued to be respectful of Blaine's lack of hearing, and Blaine continued to be the only person that truly listened to Kurt, _despite_ his lack of hearing.

Kurt had been slowly making his way through all of the books on sign language that the small town library had to offer, and with Blaine's help he was becoming pretty good. The joy of connecting with a new friend, and the distraction of learning something new was almost enough to pull Kurt out of the funk he'd been in since his mother got sick...almost.

One morning, about a month into their friendship, Blaine skipped up to the table that Kurt was already sitting at, a wide grin on his face. Kurt looked up, amused and curious at his friends expression. Blaine sat down and quickly pulled out his notebook.

_I made something up for you._

Blaine wrote quickly before sliding the book across the table and looking expectantly at Kurt. He shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hand up in a motion that said "what?".

Blaine decided to try and help Kurt practice the few signs that he already knew (alphabet, colors, basic phrases, food, body parts), and pushed the notebook aside. The alphabet was one of the first things they went over since Kurt was already familiar with it, and it was usually how he prompted Kurt to show him a sign. First, he spelled out "B-L-U-E".

Kurt swished his hand back and forth in the sign for "blue", and then looked up with a smile, patiently waiting for the next instruction, even if on the inside, he was slightly impatient to find out what Blaine was up to. Next, Blaine signed the letters "E-Y-E-S". Kurt used the same hand to gesture to both of his eyes, and Blaine nodded his approval.

The next thing that Blaine spelled, however, caught Kurt off guard. "K-U-R-T", he signed and then squeezed Kurt's hand, reassuring him that he had a point. Blaine then preceded to make the same two signs he had just prompted Kurt to make, but instead of an open hand, he kept his thumb between his pointer and middle finger like a "K". He then spelled out "K-U-R-T" again to emphasize his point.

Blaine then grabbed the notebook and scribbled something down.

_My signing teacher says that when you really care about someone you should give them an ASL name._

Kurt looked down at the book, slightly dumbfounded. He stared at Blaine for a few moments and then signed a thank you, but the look in his expressive, namesake eyes showed Blaine that a simple "thank you" was the tip of the iceberg of how Kurt was feeling.

**The One with Burt**

Burt was a man of simple pleasures. He liked having a beer while watching a game or two after work. He liked being able to work with his hands every day. And, despite the recent trials his family had undergone, he liked, no loved, spending time with his little boy.

He was a simple man, but he wasn't stupid, which is why he definitely noticed when his only child went from sullen and non-communicative to relatively happy in a matter of months. He was definitely _pleased _with the change, but he couldn't help but wonder what had caused the change.

He got his answer one day when their neighbor wasn't feeling well, and he had to take a day off of work to watch Kurt.

"Can we please go to the library," Kurt asked quietly as they were eating breakfast. He was getting happier, but he was still slightly withdrawn.

Burt looked surprised. He knew that his elderly babysitter often took him there for lack of anything better to do, but he never figured that Kurt enjoyed it. "Sure, Sport," he replied, attempting to mask his surprise. "Is there something special you wanted to get there?"

Kurt shrugged, "I just like it there. It's quiet."

0000000000

As usual, Kurt arrived at the library before Blaine. His dad grabbed at car magazine and sat next to Kurt at the table where he was reading through the final, and most advanced book on ASL that was available to him. After almost an entire summer with Blaine, he was getting good, and he would soon outgrow what the Lima Public Library had to offer. A smile spread across his face as he saw Blaine approach with his oversized backpack.

With only a small glance at Burt, Blaine took his usual seat across from Kurt. He made sign for hello and made the sign for blue with his fingers in a "K", the nickname Blaine had come up with for his friend, a few weeks after giving him his original ASL name.

'Who's that?' Blaine asked, pointing towards Kurt's dad, who Kurt was amused to notice was still completely absorbed in his magazine.

'My dad,' Kurt signed back, and giggled slightly. It still amused and delighted him that he and his now best friend could have a silent conversation without most people knowing what they were saying.

Burt finally looked up at the sound of his son's laugh. He raised his eyebrows slightly at the boy that was now sitting across from him. He couldn't be sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he had just found the source of his sons change in attitude.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Kurt," he father asked, his voice amused.

Kurt looked at his dad and then turned to Blaine, making a grabbing gesture at Blaine's trusty notebook. He was getting really good at signing, but he still relied on writing for the harder things.

_He just asked me who you are. _Blaine and Kurt had spent almost the entire summer talking and learning about each other. One of things that Blaine had taught Kurt was how hard it was to feel constantly left out of conversations. Kurt wanted to make sure he never felt that way with him.

"Dad, this is my friend Blaine," he said, and signed along, much to Burt's surprise. He had no idea about his son's new skill. "He's deaf, and he's been teaching me ASL all summer." Kurt seemed to think for a minute before he added, "he taught me how to speak when I really didn't feel like talking." Kurt's signing fell apart a little on that last sentence, but Blaine understood anyway—he always seemed to.

Burt opened his mouth to tell Blaine how happy he was to meet him, but quickly realized his error and closed it, choosing to reach out his hand for a shake. He could tell by the way the two boys interacted that like his son, Blaine was mature beyond his eight years. Burt presumed that a disability like deafness might cause that in child.

"I'm really glad you got to meet him. He's my best friend, Dad," Kurt said earnestly, hastily signing the translation to Blaine who looked like he as about to burst at being introduced as Kurt's best friend.

'You're mine, too,' he replied with a shy smile.

Burt wasn't sure what he had said, but he looked between to two and decided that it would be best for him to go back to his magazine and allow the two to continue their chat. He had a feeling he would have plenty of time to get to know Blaine in the future.

**The One Where Kurt was Jealous, but then Wasn't**

'...and all the classes are in ASL, so I don't have to spend all day with the stupid interpreter, or reading lips. And, all of the rooms have these flashing lights instead of bells, so I'm never late for class anymore. And, Victoria told me that when we get into high school we can...'

'Who's Victoria?' Kurt asked, interrupting Blaine's rapid signing all about the new school for the deaf he had enrolled in for Junior High. The two of them had met up at a local ice cream parlor after school on Friday of his first week. Kurt was happy for his best friend, overjoyed that he was finally getting the kind of education that he deserved, one that was made just for him. He could't pretend, however, that it didn't hurt not to have him by his side every day like he was used to. Elementary school hadn't been the easiest for either of them. Kids could be cruel, but they had always had each other. Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit abandoned. He knew he was being ridiculous. Of course Blaine was going to make new friends at his school, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being replaced...by a girl no less.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at the hurt expression on Kurt's face. 'She's this girl who's in most of my classes. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's really cool.' Blaine responded, choosing to assume that he was misreading Kurt's expression...even if that was about as likely as Blaine winning a singing contest.

'I wouldn't want to bug you now that you're finally meeting more deaf kids our age,' Kurt signed, before grabbing his bag. 'I should probably go. You know, Friday night dinner and all,' Kurt said, moving towards the trash can. He knew it was extremely rude and borderline disrespectful to turn away form Blaine before he had the opportunity to respond, but Kurt was afraid that if he stayed he would say something he would regret.

Blaine, for his part, stared dejectedly at Kurt's back as the other boy walked out the door, fighting back tears when he realized that this was the first time in three years that he wasn't invited for Friday night dinner.

0000000000

'I think Victoria is going to come to the movies with us with weekend,' Blaine told Kurt. The two of them were sitting on Kurt's couch, doing homework from their individual schools. The two of them often liked to see foreign films at the small independent movie theater just outside of Lima. Blaine could read the subtitles, and Kurt could practice his French.

After the evening that Kurt left Blaine sitting in the ice cream shop, he was sullen at dinner until his Dad finally got him to tell him what was wrong. They had talked about it, and Burt convinced him that he was being silly, and that he should apologize to Blaine. He had been doing a pretty good job of keeping his jealousy at bay since then, but things were getting harder every day.

'Do you like her?' Kurt asked bluntly.

Blaine's eyes furrowed further, 'of course I like her. She's my friend.'

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend's misinterpretation of what he was asking. 'No, I mean do you want to be her boyfriend?'

Blaine seemed startled by the question, but he must have taken too long to answer, because Kurt was already blushing and stuffing his nose back into his work. Blaine shoved him with his toe to get his attention again. 'We're just friends,' he said simply, unsure of why his stomach twisted at the idea that Kurt might think he has a crush on someone.

0000000000

'It's so cool that you learned to sign even though Blaine is the only deaf person you know. None of my hearing friends ever bothered,' Victoria gushed. The three of them were at a diner, getting some food after the movie. 'We just write notes.'

Kurt had gone into the night expecting to hate her, but the annoying truth was that she was _nice, _probably nicer that Kurt. Blaine deserved a friend like that. 'He's my best friend,' Kurt replied, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.

He looked on as Blaine and Victoria talked about the movie. Ordinarily he loved picking apart every scene with Blaine, but he had spent most of the movie feeling guilty over his jealousy and wondering why it hurt so much to see Blaine being so comfortable with another person. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Blaine's laugh. He didn't laugh audibly very often, but every time he did it made Kurt's heart beat a little faster. He'd never seen anyone else make Blaine laugh like that, not even when his big brother would do his mime routine that he claimed to have learned in acting class.

'I think I need some air,' Kurt signed abruptly, hoping that Blaine and Victoria would pay enough attention to him to understand, but not caring enough to repeat himself. 'I'm not feeling well all of a sudden,' he added getting out of his chair and walking outside of the restaurant to take a seat on the bench out front.

That's where Blaine found him, sitting with his knees to his chest, slightly shivering from the cold. He didn't notice the other boy's presence until he felt his jacket being draped over him like a blanket. 'You shouldn't be outside without a coat in this weather,' Blaine said, taking a seat next to Kurt and curling an arm around him for warmth and letting his best friend rest his head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled out his phone to write a message. He did want to uncurl himself from Kurt to sign.

_Why are you sad?_

Kurt shrugged, but Blaine wouldn't let up, shoving the phone further in Kurt's direction. He sighed, even though he knew Blaine couldn't hear it, and took the phone.

_You should ask Victoria to be your girlfriend. I know you want to._ Kurt hesitated for a moment before adding: _she's nicer than I am._

Blaine looked startled at Kurt's response. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. As much as he didn't want to move away from his friend's warmth, Blaine really needed to tell him something, and he needed to be looking right at him to do it. Blaine turned himself on the bench so that he was facing Kurt, and he urged the other boy to do the same.

'You're the nicest person I know. You're my best friend. No one could ever replace you.' Kurt hadn't said anything about feeling replaced, but he should have known by now that Blaine could read him like a book. Blaine seemed to brace himself before continuing. 'As for the other part,' he started, looking down at his hands, as if willing them to continue, 'I...I'm gay, Kurt.'

Kurt may not have even recognized the sign if he hadn't looked it up himself in preparation to confess the same thing to Blaine. His eyes went wide at the realization that Blaine had beat him to it. 'Me too,' he replied quickly, worried that if he took too long Blaine would think he had a problem with him being gay. They shared a moment of quiet acceptance, both taking time to let the relief sink in. 'Sorry I've been acting so weird lately. I know you would never replace me, but it's hard sometimes...you being at another school. I miss you.'

'I miss you too, Kurt,' he answered, pulling his friend into a much needed hug. 'Why don't we go back inside to get warm. I'll even get you one of those fancy coffee drinks you like so much,' he said with a cheeky grin, leading Kurt back into the diner.

**The One Where it Finally Happened**

'Do you think I'm boring?' Kurt asked one Saturday afternoon when he and Blaine were enjoying the spring weather on the deck of Blaine's house. They both had a lemonade in front of them, and neither had spoken for a few minutes while they enjoyed the breeze.

Blaine looked at him like he was nuts, "Are you crazy? You're the most interesting kid in all of Ohio!' he insisted. Blaine had grown up a lot in the nine years that they had been friends. His once wild curls were now neatly tamed with gel, his once round cheek had given way to chiseled bone structure, and his skinny frame was now covered in lean muscle from running and boxing. Right now, he was sporting a small amount of stubble as he hadn't shaved since before school on Friday morning. It was currently Sunday. Rachel Berry and some of the other girls in glee club with him would always tease Kurt about how cute Blaine had gotten. Cute wasn't the right word, though. Kurt thought his best friend was beautiful.

'I'm not sure if that can be true coming from the gay, deaf choir boy,' Kurt flung back with a smirk. When Blaine got to high school, he joined the ASL choir that was offered. They didn't really _sing, _per say, but they did get to do a lot of interesting performances.

Blaine rolled his eyes, 'Don't be cheeky,' he signed back. 'You know what I mean, and don't put yourself down like that. How could you think you're not interesting?'

Kurt shrugged, 'I was listening to some guys talk in the locker rooms the other day,' he began, and when it became clear that Blaine was content to sit and wait until he was ready to continue he sighed and kept signing. 'They were talking about all of the things they did with their girlfriends and...I don't know, I just felt lame. I've never even kissed someone before. I'm seventeen and I've never been kissed.'

Blaine gave him a sympathetic look, 'I've never been kissed either. Does that make me lame?' Kurt looked like he was about to argue, but Blaine continued, 'and who cares what other guys say. Your first kiss should be special, and if you haven't found the person you want to share it with yet, then that's your business.' Blaine decided to leave out the part where he was desperately hoping that Kurt's first kiss would be with him.

Kurt kept his hands in his lap for the next few minutes, contemplating what to say next. Blaine once again proved his willingness to wait for Kurt to gather his thoughts, a trait that Kurt appreciated and found irritating in equal parts. 'What if I _have_ found the person I want to share it with?' he said, signing quickly before he lost his nerve. 'What if I found him a long time ago,' Kurt added with a meaningful look at the other boy, desperately hoping that Blaine would finally catch on. He'd been holding on to this secret for so long, and now that it was finally about to come out, he needed his best friend to meet him half way almost as much as he needed him to know that he was head over heals in love with him.

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes. He was almost positive he knew what he was getting at, and in retrospect he wasn't surprised. Things had grown progressively more flirty between the two over the last few months, and Blaine had found himself having to hold back from just leaning in and pecking Kurt on the lips after a particularly cute scrunch of his nose, or a tantalizing sway of his hips. Well, if Kurt was willing to take the risk, then so was he, 'do you want me to kiss you, Kurt?' Blaine finally asked.

Kurt's stomach always flipped when Blaine used the name sign he had come up with so many years ago, but right now it felt like his insides were doing an entire gymnastics routine. All he could manage was a shaky nod, and in an instant, Blaine's lips were on his for a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled apart after a few moments, but before Kurt could get far, Blaine was pulling him back in for another kiss.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,' Blaine signed between them when they finally came up for air.

'I think I have a guess,' Kurt replied with a smile, and another peck on Blaine's nose which made the boy giggle, much to Kurt's delight. 'So...does this mean I can tell the boys about my _boyfriend_ in the locker room tomorrow?' Kurt asked hopefully, but there really wasn't any doubt in his mind.

Blaine's grin was face splitting, 'Of course,' he signed with gusto. 'As long as I get to tell everyone at my school that I'm dating the most interesting boy in all of Ohio.'


End file.
